dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Popeye vs. Spongebob
Popeye vs. Spongebob is an episode from DBX, featuring Popeye frm the eponymous franchise and Spongebob from Spongebob Squarepants. Description Viacom vs. Nickelodeon!, Who of these famous characters from the cartoons, are releated with the sea and have insane abilities will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Popeye was in his ship, until he saw Spongebob. Popeye: A monster! Popeye jumped out from his ship and runs at Spongebob to hit him in a wall. Spongebob: Hey, why you hit me? Popeye: Because you are a monster that scare the peoples, let's fight! Spongebob: I'm ready! HERE WE GOOOO! Fight Popeye runs at Spongebob and gives Songebob a flurry of punches, until Popeye kicks Spongebob in the ground. Spongebob then shoot Bubbles at Popeye who destroy the first Bubbles with his punches, until he got be hitted with the last Bubble, knocking him down. Then Popeye gets up and saw Spongebob shooting more Bubbles, that Popeye dodges and takes out his Shotgun to shoot bullets at Spongebob, but Bob wasn't affected. Spongebob: Dahahahaha! That tickles! Then Popeye runs at Spongebob, hitting him in a wall, who runs at Popeye and Karate Choped him in the ground and then Bob performs Popeye in the ground with a Ground Smash, but Popeye gets up and hit Spongebob tree times in the face, sending Spongebob in a tree and then Bob Karate Kicks Popeye in aside and use his Spatula to slash Popeye several times, until Bob use the Bubble Bash, wich sends Popeye in the ground. Popeye gets up. Popeye: This monster is strong! Then Popeye takes out his Lasso and throws it at Spongebob, grabbing him and throws Bob in the ground and then Popeye use his Corn Cob Pipe as a flamethrower, burning Spongebob, hurting him but Spongebob regenerates and throws his Bubble Bowl at Popeye, who jumps over it and kicks Spongebob in the ground. Then Bob takes out his Magic Pencil to create monsters to attack Popeye, who hit all the monsters with blows in the ground and then Bob create more monsters but Popeye hits all the monsters into the ground and kill all the monsters with his Corn Cob Pipe. Spongebob: Oh no! Bob try to erase Popeye with his Magic Pencil, but Popeye dodges and grabs the pencil and breaks the pencil and hits Spongebob in a wall. Then Spongebob takes out his Magic Book but Popeye saw the book and he runs and use his Corn Cob Pipe to burn the book in ashes. Spongebob: The Magic Book! Then Popeye throws a flurry of punches at Spongebob and smash he in the ground. Then Spongebob takes out his Spatula and try to cut Popeye, who block the cuts and hits Spongebob in aside and Spongebob transforms into Quickster blitzing Popeye and hits Popeye several times and Bob hits Popeye with the Cruise Bubble, sending flying the sailor. Popeye then grabs him anchor and throws at Bob's face and then he runs at Spongebob hitting him several times and makes that Spongebob loss his Quickster form until he kick Spongebob in a wall. Spongeob: It's time to Invincibubble! Spongebob takes out the Magic Page and transforms into Invincibubble. Bob shoots Bubbles at Popeye who desroy the Bubbles with his punches and takes out his Corn Cob Pipe throwing a fire blast at Bob, who move in aside to dodge the attack and then Bob hit Popeye several times until kicks Popeye in he ground and shoots Bubbles at him, but Popeye destroys the Bubbles with his punches. Popeye then eats a spinach and becomes more strong that before and Bob shoot more Bubbles at Popeye, who runs at Spongebob destroying the Bubbles with his blows and hitting so hard at Spongebob, that he loss his Invincibubble form and flies in a wall. Spongebob transform into Goofy Goober Rock. Spongebob: I'm a Goofy Goober Rock! Spongebob fly in the sky and shoot lasers at Popeye who dodge the lasers and he jumps at Spongebob and hits him with the Twister Punch, hitting Spongebob so hard that he land in the Sun, and die burning in him. Spongebob came back then blast laser to Popeye DBX Results Winner: Spongebob Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBX by 2 Different Companies